


Youthful Innocence

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: A birthday present forsomethingyesterdayandgoodnight_andgreatlove. :D  I feel really bad that I couldn't write two fics, one for each of you, but I only had so much time and motivation to at least get one out. ;A;  I hope that you both like it though!!  Happy Birthday! \o/But basically in this story Nathan is about 16 years old, so Sam would be about 21.  And Nathan is curious about kissing, so who better to ask than his older brother?





	Youthful Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts), [darthsyd_ious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsyd_ious/gifts).



Nathan had something on his mind.  Something that he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about recently.  He hadn’t given the particular subject _too_ much thought in the past, but that could have had to do with the chaotic life that he and his brother Sam had been living for the last few years.  Surviving on the streets didn’t exactly allow you certain luxuries other than just trying to _live._   But now he and Sam had a somewhat more _stable_ life, if you could call it that.  They at least were living in a tiny apartment together, and _both_ of them were trying their best to stay out of jail, despite having a backup in Sully in case things _really_ went to shit.  But this was something that he definitely couldn’t go to Sully about, even though the older man had taken him in under his wing in a way.  No, he really needed to talk to Sam about it, because Sully would never understand.  Although he wasn’t even sure that _Sam_ would understand either.  Hell, he didn’t understand it either, the feelings that he was having.  They only served to confuse him.

 

When he heard the front door open, Nathan was startled out of his thoughts, especially seeing as the subject of said thoughts was the one who was stepping into their shared apartment.  He sucked in a breath to calm his nerves before greeting his older brother.  “Hey Sam, you have a good night at work?”  Nathan asked cheerfully from his seat on the sofa, while perching his long-forgotten book on top of the armrest.  He had been reading earlier, but he easily got distracted by his thoughts that just wouldn’t let him _go_. 

 

Sam shrugged as he pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it over the back of one of their chairs.  “Work’s work, Nathan,” he said nonchalantly as he flopped down on the couch next to his little brother and tilted his head back into the worn cushion.  “You know that as much as I do.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Nathan replied with a slightly nervous laugh before dropping his gaze down to his lap.  He had managed some odd jobs here and there in order to contribute, so that Sam didn’t have to bear the entire burden for both of them.  But his jobs were nowhere near as steady as Sam’s were.  Being that he was only sixteen, it was kind of difficult to find constant work and _good_ work at that.  So sometimes, _most times_ , he’d fall back to pickpocketing.  Which he was _much_ more talented at than his failed attempt at small talk with his brother, avoiding what he _really_ wanted to talk about.

 

Sam glanced over at his little brother and he could immediately sense that something was _off._   Nathan was usually laughing or smiling or just being _goofy_ , but with the way that he held a tight lipped frown on his face and had basically clammed up, Sam knew that something was going on.  “How’s that book you’re reading?”  Sam tried, tilting his head towards the familiar looking novel that was resting next to his brother.

 

Nathan looked up enough so that he could catch a glimpse of the worn book nearby, but he still avoided meeting Sam’s eyes.  “It’s pretty good,” he admitted with a mumble.  “Just reading up on what I can about Avery’s adventures, figured that maybe it’d help us out with what mom was on the trail of.”

 

“I see,” Sam said with a nod, practically staring at Nathan and noticing how his little brother just wouldn’t _look_ at him.  He sighed as he pulled his hands from behind his neck and leaned forward to rest one of them on top of his little brother’s knee.  “Okay, what’s up Nathan?  I know something’s wrong.”  He chuckled softly while giving a shake of his head.  “What did I do now?”

 

“You didn’t _do_ anything,” Nathan insisted as he dropped his eyes once again.  _It’s what you haven’t done_ , he thought as he finally allowed himself to shyly catch Sam’s stare.  His heart started to beat a little faster when his eyes met his brother’s hazel ones, but he didn’t turn away this time, even though he kind of _wanted_ to.  Especially with what he was going to ask about, what he _had_ to know.  “So uh, Sam?”  Nathan started to ask, his voice cracking slightly at the end of his brother’s name.  He fidgeted with his fingers before finally getting up enough nerve to get the question out.  “What’s it like to kiss someone?”

 

When the question finally fell from Nathan’s lips, Sam kind of had an _ah-ha_ moment.  He definitely wasn’t _surprised_ by the question.  _He’s sixteen, of course he’s gonna start asking about this stuff, I’m shocked he hasn’t asked me earlier,_ Sam thought as he pondered his answer to his little brother.  Of course they’d already had the awkward talk about the birds and the bees and some of the changes that his little brother’s body had been going through as he matured, but considering that neither of them had a traditional childhood, it wasn’t unusual that Nathan was curious about things that they just hadn’t had the opportunity to explore a whole lot.  Sam’s last relationship, if you could even really _call_ it that, had been a few years ago with a girl named Crystal.  But ever since he broke Nathan out of Saint Francis Boys’ Home, and they had been living on and off the streets or even in jail, neither of them didn’t exactly have the luxury of _dating_.  “So you want to know about kissing, huh?”  Sam teased as he lifted a hand to ruffle at his little brother’s hair.  “I’m not an expert, but I’ve kissed some girls here and there.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I asked you,” Nathan said as his gaze lowered and settled curiously on Sam’s lips.  They looked _soft_ , and as he continued to stare, he could feel his cheeks starting to heat up, so he quickly turned away.  There were some feelings starting to rise inside of him that he wasn’t quite so sure that he should be having.  “So uh, what’s it like?  It’s got to be nice if people are always doing it, right?”

 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the question, and he could feel a slight awkwardness starting to rise up in the air between them.  “Well uh, _nice_ is one way to put it,” he replied as he raised a hand up to his cheek to scratch at it.  “It’s like… well…”  His eyebrows wrinkled as he tried to come up with a way to describe it.  “You know when you start eating soft serve ice cream?  It’s kind of like that.  But a lot warmer.”  He then started laughing, because it wasn’t _quite_ like that at all.  But he couldn’t really think up anything that was comparable.  “Or not.  Look Nathan, you won’t really know until you actually do it,” Sam explained truthfully as he looked over at his little brother and gave him a smile.  “Maybe we can find you a nice date somewhere.  And one for me too.”  He threw an arm around Nathan’s shoulder and pulled his little brother in closer to him.  “We could even go on a double date together.”

 

Nathan laughed at the idea, while he silently appreciated the closeness between him and his brother.  Deep down, he wished it was _more._   “I mean, I guess we could do that,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  But as he allowed himself to look up and meet those familiar, warm hazel eyes of his brother’s, he could feel himself being drawn in by them.  Being tugged in so close to his brother, Nathan could smell the scent that was _Sam_ , tinged with the odor of sweat and cigarettes, and he wanted to know if his lips tasted the same, or if it was something _completely_ different.  “But what if…” Nathan started to say, his heart beginning to pound in his chest as worked up the courage to ask Sam what he had been wanting to ask him for a little while now.  Even though he knew it was something that he _shouldn’t_ be asking of his big brother.  He clenched a fist against his thigh.  “What if I asked you to kiss me?  Just so that I can see what it’s like?”  As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately looked down, not wanting to see the disapproval that he knew would appear on Sam’s face.

 

“I, uh…” Sam was wide-eyed and speechless for a moment when Nathan made the request, especially since it was something he really hadn’t expected his brother to even offer up.  “We can’t exactly _do_ that little brother,” he explained with a chuckle as he released his grip on Nathan’s shoulder and allowed his arm to slide down his back.  “Brothers don’t _do_ that, at least, they _shouldn’t_ do that.”

 

Nathan sighed as he was denied by his older brother.  Not that he was surprised about it.  Sam was probably just protecting him again.  “I know.  But I mean, no one has to know about it.  It could just be between us.”  He glanced back up towards his older brother and was somewhat encouraged when he saw that Sam didn’t look _disgusted_ by the idea.  “I don’t want my first kiss to be from some dumb girl that I don’t even care about.  I want it to be from someone… someone who I really care for.”

 

A perplexed expression immediately crossed Sam’s face, and he felt just as confused inside as he probably looked on the outside.  _When did I raise him to be such a little romantic?_   Sam asked himself as he gauged the situation.  Sure he and Nathan were close, they were _very_ close, and some people might even say that they were _too_ close.  There were really no boundaries between them, considering they had no problem getting undressed around each other, or even doing things such as using the bathroom while the other was in the shower.  But _this_ was the last boundary.  One that Sam wasn’t even sure that he could or _should_ cross, but deep down inside of him, he _wanted_ to.  Who _knew_ what it could lead to, possibly opening a whole Pandora’s Box of feelings and sins and other things that brothers _shouldn’t_ be doing with each other.  But he also couldn’t say no to his little brother.  Especially with the way he was pouting while he was staring at him with those baby blue eyes of his.  Sam couldn’t possibly say no to those baby blue eyes.  He’d gladly walk through hell and high water for Nathan after all.  “Okay,” Sam said, his voice wavering with uncertainty while he gave a nod of his head.  “I’ll do it.  _We’ll_ do it.”

 

“Really?”  Nathan asked with wide eyes.  He was a little shocked that Sam had agreed to it, he had expected his brother to tell him that they’d talk about it in the morning, or tell him to go to bed or both.  But now that Sam had actually said yes, Nathan was suddenly a little nervous.  His older brother had experience that he didn’t, and he didn’t want to let Sam down.  “Just let me know what to do,” Nathan said a little shyly as he scooted closer to Sam, close enough to where the outside of their thighs touched.

 

“I’ll take the lead, you just follow,” Sam ordered, his mouth starting to get a little dry at the prospect of what they were about to do.  He gazed down at his baby brother, and gave a lick of his lips before curling a hand around the base of Nathan’s neck, and leaned in towards him.  His pulse rose as he closed in, and before he could lose his nerve and back out, he dipped down and pressed his lips against his little brother’s.

 

A small gasp escaped Nathan’s throat when Sam’s lips were suddenly on his, and he found them to be _much_ softer than he imagined.  He followed Sam’s lead and let his eyes slip closed while their mouths melded and slid together, and the sensation was _nice_ , much different than he would have ever expected.  There was a hint of cigarettes on Sam’s breath, but his brother tasted _good_ , and maybe _that_ was the reason why brothers shouldn’t be kissing.  Because they would find it irresistible and then wanting more.

 

Sam was surprised and pleased that Nathan tasted as nice as he did, and as much as he wanted to keep going, to take it further, something in him told him to stay back.  He didn’t want to go _too_ far, at least, not yet.  Not unless Nathan wanted him to.  If they were really going to be doing stuff like this, they _had_ to do it slowly.  So after a few moments of their lips exploring and sliding together, Sam pulled away.  His cheeks felt hot and he was pretty sure that they were flushed bright red.  “So uh… that’s kissing,” he said with a chuckle while he let go of Nathan’s neck.

 

After they broke apart, Nathan licked his lips, still vaguely tasting his brother on them.  He felt warm and tingly and even a little aroused.  Feelings that he probably definitely _shouldn’t_ be having towards his brother.  But he couldn’t help it.  And honestly, he didn’t mind it.  “It’s nice,” he admitted as he met Sam’s eyes once again, this time with less shyness and awkwardness between them.  “But isn’t there kissing that you do with your tongue?”

 

“Uh well, that’s more _advanced_ ,” Sam explained with a cough into his hand.  “We’re just starting with the basics first.  We can move on to the other stuff later, only if you want to.”  He grinned at his little brother.  “Gotta say though, that wasn’t bad for your first time.”

 

“Really?  Thanks Sam,” Nathan said proudly, returning Sam’s smile.  “I mean it, thanks.  For indulging me.”  He shifted on the couch.  “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.  Only if you want to.”

 

Sam took in a sharp breath through his nostrils.  This was his chance, to turn back and not do it again.  To pretend that the kiss didn’t happen.  But he couldn’t do that to his little brother.  Or to himself.  As much as he wanted to deny it, there was definitely a _spark_ between them.  One that he wanted to explore together with Nathan, if he was willing.  It might be the beginning down a dark path, but it could also be something that he’d regret not doing.  And Sam didn’t like to live with regrets.  “Yeah.  I want to,” he admitted as he gave a nod of his head.  “As long as you’re sure this is what you want, Nathan.”

 

Nathan nodded.  “Yeah, I’m sure.”  He threw his arms around Sam’s waist in an attempt to lighten the mood between them.  They could do some more exploration with each other later on, and they didn’t have to do _everything_ right away.  They had time.  “You know, that wasn’t _anything_ like eating ice cream,” he teased with a laugh.  “What kind of a lie were you trying to feed me?”

 

Sam just laughed as he fluffed his little brother’s hair, falling back into the comfortable relationship that they always had.  “Well now you know for yourself, right?”  A yawn escaped his mouth as he felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him.  “Anyway, I’m beat.  Let’s go to bed.  We can talk more in the morning if you want.”

 

“Okay sleepyhead,” Nathan agreed as he let his older brother go.  But not before pressing a little kiss to Sam’s cheek first.

 

Sam smiled at the affectionate gesture as he got up from the sofa.  He had some stuff to process in his mind about what happened that evening, but for now, sleep was more important.  He could do his heavy thinking in the morning.  And he was pretty sure that he was going to have a lot of it to do.


End file.
